Life as a Tamer: Book 3: Release of an Old Enemy
by DigitalWarrior96
Summary: Continuing on from the last book's events, it's now Halloween and the Tamers/DigiDestined have a mass ghostDigimon breakout to deal with along with the porphecythat is unravelling at a fast pace. A shocking revelation brings Rika down into a real depression as the most shocking and action packed Halloween ever takes its toll.
1. This is Halloween

(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in any of my stories unless stated otherwise in my profile. All rights belong to their respective owners. A/N: The first book had fifteen chapters and the second had fourteen. With the way I have planned this book out to be it should only have twelve at most, ten minimum.)

Release of an old enemy…

Chapter 1: This is Halloween.

**_Shinjuku Park._**

"A ghost? Real original Takato…" A voice chastised the teenager from behind his position out the front of Guilmon's house.

"Rika? How'd you know it was me?" He complained, the young leader was certain that his body was fully covered and yet she was still somehow able to know it was him.

"I knew because of how close Guilmon was to you. And Renamon may have had something to do with it." She admitted, the kitsune appeared behind her Tamer at the mention of her name.

"Oh… Yeah well I obviously didn't have as much time as you to get a costume ready…" He sighed. Rika was wearing an exotic decorated Egyptian outfit. The mid-riff top was golden and decorated with sequins that glinted in the light of the moon. She was wearing baggy golden pants that had intricate black patterns scrawled across it and to complete it off she wore black and gold slippers and a headdress that resembled a savage cobra.

All that flawless design compared to Takato's white sheet with holes cut out for the eyes, arms and legs. His mother had taken the liberty of sowing up the edges together and his father cut the holes in it. They then realized that their son couldn't get in so Mie ripped a hole in the back and if the wind blew then you would probably notice Takato's blue jumper underneath.

"Eh… It helps when your mother is a model and can have people design stuff fairly quickly." Rika shrugged, blowing off the comment.

"Yeah? At least neither of you two is a clown…" Henry added as he made his way out of the shed. Rika couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

"That's something I'd expect Kazu to wear…" She managed to say after she had finished laughing. Henry was dressed as the clichéd clown at a kid's birthday party. Fluffy red afro, big red nose, baggy one piece costume that had rainbow polka-dots over it and the big red shoes with white gloves.

"Hey! Did you get your costume from the mall too?" A voice called out, everyone turned to see Kazu and Guardromon running up dressed almost the same as Henry but with a blue afro instead of a red one. Rika and Takato burst out laughing and Henry just sighed.

"You guys are worse than Terriermon." Henry commented.

"Hey! I resent that!" A little voice complained from within the utilitarian shed.

"Momentai. Does anyone know if Jeri and Kenta are coming?" Henry asked.

Takato and Rika had managed to stop their laughing fits with great effort before Takato answered: "Jeri said that she and Leomon were going to spend some time with each other instead of going out for candy."

"Kenta said he'd meet us out there sometime. I don't know what costume he has though…" Kazu said, Henry nodded his head in response.

"Well, I guess that's it then. Let's go!" Takato declared as the group walked down the stairs ready to have a fun night and gorge themselves on candy and sweets.

**_Kyushu._**

A blue haired teenager dressed in his usual grey shirt and black pants. His white and black trainers hitting the pavement at a steady pace. Accompanying him was not only his partner Wormmon but also two people he had grown very close to in that past few days thanks to a certain prophecy.

One dressed in his usual black and yellow shirt and camouflage pants with his dark saurian partner, and his brother in a white shirt decorated with a tribal pattern across the back and his lizard like partner. These two were Yamaru and Tahu Tadanoka, the brothers of darkness as the prophecy referred to them.

These six had no intention of trick-or-treating for they had already made plans with the main victim of the prophecy's plans, Ryo Akiyama. Tahu had suggested that they all meet up and wander around then go back and stay the night at someone's house and Ryo had graciously offered to put everyone up for the night with the permission of his mother and father.

The three boys and their Digimon rounded a corner to meet the sight they wanted to see, Ryo and Cyberdramon. However there was something they didn't want to see. Ryo and his cyborg partner were both staring up into the sky at Kimeramon and Machinedramon. Tahu and Yamaru were just as surprised as Ken was to notice that Ryo hadn't done anything about it yet.

"What's going on?" Yamaru called out. The legendary Tamer and all three Digimon turned their heads to look at the teenagers who had just arrived. The two floating Digimon focused their attention back to Ryo before disappearing into thin air.

"They were just floating there. No other person out here noticed them…" Ryo gestured to the sparse few people that were walking by and they were indeed oblivious as to what had occurred.

"Milleniummon." Ken stated calmly.

"What?" Tahu asked, not understanding what Milleniummon had to do with those Digimon.

"Milleniummon was created when a Kimeramon DNA Digivolved with the Dark Master Machinedramon. They were both heavily injured and that was the only way they were able to survive. But that wasn't enough so the Digimon waited for Apocalymon to be defeated and absorbed his spare data and thus, Milleniummon was born." Ryo explained.

"So this whole thing goes back to when the DigiDestined fought the Dark Masters?" Tahu questioned.

"Exactly." His older brother replied.

"But how did Kimeramon DNA Digivolve with Machinedramon if Kimeramon wasn't created until later?" They long black haired boy probed.

"The Kimeramon I created was Milleniummon's attempt to make himself again. If one Milleniummon was bad enough, imagine two. Luckily Davis and Magnamon were there otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation right now." Ken stated.

"Enough of that now. Let's just focus on things when they happen, for now, we'll just enjoy ourselves." Yamaru said, the group agreeing and walking off following Ryo's lead throughout the city.

**_Odaiba._**

It being Halloween, a tradition celebrated in most countries, the older DigiDestined, with the exception of Joe, took the chance to get together and party seeing as though Mimi and her parents had made the move from America back to Japan and they were all there for once.

This left TK, Kari, Yolei and Davis to go out and find their own form of entertainment for the night.

"Man, Cody never shows up…" Davis complained.

"The kid's dedicated to Kendo. I don't think he wants to disappoint his grandfather either." Kari responded as she sat down on a bench in a children's playground that the newer DigiDestined had found their way to. Yolei sat down beside her while TK leant up against the swing set and Davis sat on the ground, legs outstretched.

"TK, this is probably the most boring Halloween ever." Patamon noted from his partner's head, making the boy chuckle lightly.

"That's not true, remember the time when the power went out and you, Matt, Gabumon and me sat there for four hours before dad got home and fixed it?" The blonde haired boy and his Digimon laughed at the memory.

"I remember one Halloween where Tai tried to scare me by dressing up as a ghost but Gatomon thought he was a Bakemon and punched him in the nose." Kari said.

"He was out like TK's lights at his house." Gatomon joked, her partner and TK laughing along with her.

"This one time, my siblings and I went out and got all this candy and we were fighting over it for two days." Yolei chuckled.

"What about you Davis?" TK asked, the boy had been rather quiet and hadn't shown any signs of being there mentally.

"Jun and I aren't really Halloween kids. We were just never into it." He replied with a slight shrug, the moon making his goggles shine.

"With the way you eat that's unexpected." TK teased.

"Watch it TJ!" Davis exclaimed. TK was about to respond but Davis' D-Arc started to chime. He unclipped the orange and blue Digivice from his pants and brought up the compass to find multiple red arrows pointing in different areas.

"What is it?" Hawkmon asked Veemon who simply shrugged.

"There are multiple Digimon bio-emerging. We'll head to the closest one and let the others handle the rest." Davis stood up and took off out of the playground as fast as he could, his friends following closely behind.

**_Streets of Odaiba._**

"Everyone, you might want to cover your eyes with something!" Tai called out as he, Matt, Sora, Izzy and Mimi ran into the Digital Field that had so rudely interrupted their party alongside their Digimon.

Tai pulled his goggles down over his eyes, Matt put on a pair of sunglasses that he had in his pocket while everyone else shielded their eyes with their arms or collars.

"You can uncover them now…" Matt gasped, the sight in front of him was one he was not expecting to see. There were Phantomon everywhere, not just three or four.

"There must be hundreds of them…" Mimi squeaked. "Just like when Myotismon invaded looking for Kari…"

"I doubt there'd be that many but something close to fifty would be more like it." Izzy corrected, his mathematical brain already working for a way to solve their problem as quick as possible.

"Phantomon: Ultimate level virus type. Watch out for his Shadow Scythe and Diabolic Star attacks." Matt stated, regaining his composure as he read the information from his D-Crests' screen.

"Ready, Agumon?"

"Of course Tai!"

"How about you Gabumon?"

"Whenever you are Matt."

"Biomerge Digivolution, activate!" The two boys called out. As their D-Crests were raised to their chests, they placed their crests of courage and friendship in them.

**"Agumon, Biomerge to…"**

"Gabumon, Biomerge to…"

"WarGreymon!"

"MetalGarurumon!"

"As many times as I see that, I'll never get used to it." Izzy sighed.

"Are you going to let me fight Izzy?" Tentomon flew up to his partners head when he asked the question, the red head nodding in response.

"Me too Sora!" Biyomon called out from the ground.

"Don't forget about me! It's been so long since I've fought anything." Palmon cheered.

Three Digivices beeped in unison as the light of Digivolution surrounded the three rookie level Digimon.

**"Biyomon, Digivolve to…"**

"Palmon, Digivolve to…"

"Tentomon, Digivolve to…"

"Birdramon!"

"Togemon!"

"Kabuterimon!"

Now standing in front of a small army of Phantomon were the dragon man WarGreymon, the metallic wolf MetalGarurumon, the flaming Birdramon, the spiny Togemon and the insectoid Kabuterimon.

**"Mega Claw!"**

"Garuru Tomahawk!"

"Meteor Wing!"

"Needle Spray!"

"Electro Shocker!"

**_Shinjuku Park._**

"We can never catch a break, can we?" Kazu complained, his Digimon barely dodging the swing of a large purple sickle that cackled with energy.

"Focus on keeping Guardromon out of danger!" Rika snapped in reply.

"Biomerge Digivolution, activate!" Takato called out, his golden crest of unity shining with a bright light while Kazu and Rika continued to argue, Rapidmon dodging the sickle with ease.

Guilmon's and Takato's bodies both shone an unusual grey colour before Takato fell back onto the saurian.

**"Guilmon, Biomerge to…  
**  
They took on the same Gallantmon shape but instead of turning into the exalted knight they had changed into something the same…but different. His body was now clad in grey armour that resembled the clichéd knight in a castle. His chest plate still bore the symbol of the Hazard and it now looked like he had a set of more defined muscles. He was slightly taller than Gallantmon too and he now lacked his shield and lance. In their place he now had two flaming swords that had plain black sheaths at either side of his waist.

**MedievalGallantmon!"**

All eyes were centred on the new Gallantmon form until a metallic cry was heard from a few meters away. While he wasn't looking, the hostile Digimon had snuck up on Guardromon and slashed his back with his sickle. The Digimon cackled shrilly and locked his sickle in with MedievalGallantmon's swords. The two Digimon struggling to overpower the other.

"No! Guardromon!" Kazu exclaimed as he ran to his partner. He was stopped in his tracks when a pink heart flew over to the robot and reinvigorated him with energy, healing him somewhat. The visor wearing Tamer looked around and saw Kenta standing there with MarineAngemon.

"Man, am I glad to see you!" Kazu chuckled.

"That's the first time you've ever said that Kazu." Kenta said.

**"Thousand Spells!"**

"Tri Beam!"

Both Taomon's and Rapidmon's attacks hit their opponent which gave MedievalGallantmon the chance he needed to fit in a few attacks as the Digital Field started to lower around them.

**"Rage of Wyvern!"**

The mega level crossed his swords over his body in a straight line and slashed them outwards, sending two waves of flames towards the Digimon who hovered upwards to avoid the attack.

"Finally!" Henry called out. "That's MetalPhantomon. He's an Ultimate level data type. His attacks are Grave Scream and Soul Predator."

Kazu pulled his wig and nose off and let them fall to the ground as he looked to Guardromon. "Maybe if we all attack at the same time…" He suggested, the robot nodding. Although a nod from Guardromon consists of him tilting his whole body forwards.

"Get ready!" Takato called out from his biomerge.

"Now!" Guilmon shouted.

MedievalGallantmon crossed his swords diagonally across his body to make an 'X' shape. Taomon gripped her large art brush and begun to draw a kanji with it. Rapidmon and Guardromon both prepared to fire their missiles and MarineAngemon sat back just in case something happened to his friends and he was needed again. Then all the attacks were unleashed:

**"Rage of Wyvern!"**

"Talisman of Light!"

"Rapid Fire!"

"Guardian Barrage!"

Having the fastest attacks, Rapidmon's missiles were the first to strike. They impacted against the skeleton's ribcage but he paid no mind to it at all. Taomon's attack was avoided as was Guardromon's but by avoiding them he hovered straight into MedievalGallantmon's attack which struck his sickle and sent shockwaves through MetalPhantomon's body.

**"Grave Scream!"**

The ultimate's sickle gave off a shrill, eerie sound and forced Taomon, Rapidmon and Guardromon to land. MedievalGallantmon was sent to his knees and MarineAngemon, being out of its range, hid in Kenta's shirt pocket. The green haired boy mumbling supporting words to the little angel.

MedievalGallantmon forced himself from his knees and picked up his swords which caught on fire at his touch. He connected the backs of them together and started to spin it in front of himself, making a circle of fire.

**"Final Crest!"**

He ran three quarters of a circle around the phantom and darted towards him, all the while spinning the swords in his hand. When he reached MetalPhantomon, he jumped up and came crashing down on top of him, swords first. The spinning swords ripped through his body and the flames licked at the floating particles until there was nothing but the free flowing data that was absorbed by Guardromon to fully heal what MarineAngemon couldn't.

MedievalGallantmon turned around to see Rika giving him a strange glare. _'What did I do?'_ Takato thought curiously.

**_Black Ocean World._**

"I guess you were right Barbamon." A familiar angelic Digimon praised his cohort.

"Yes, through the power of the Hazard you were able to unlock the form of the one. The prophecy states that 'the six will find the one'. Obviously we are the six and I discovered that MedievalGallantmon is the one." The wizard Barbamon replied.

"This means that we need not wait that much longer. We can soon have everything come to pass. But… What of the part where it states we will be defeated?" Lucemon asked.

"I know I said that I would not come back until I had discovered everything but once I translated the section about the one I just had to inform you immediately. I do not know how or what will be our downfall but we can only try and change what is written." Barbamon replied solemnly as if he was trying to convince himself more than Lucemon.

"I see. We can only try…" Lucemon mumbled. _'Fools… We are doomed and if I'm going down then I'm making sure I take one of those stupid Tamers out with me.'_ He thought.

End of Chapter.

**_Yes, I know that's not what MedievalGallantmon looks like and yes I know that's not what his weapon or moves look like. I decided to change what he looked like to what my first impressions were of when I first heard the name._**

In the next chapter we will see what happens with Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Mimi, Davis, Yolei, TK and Kari. (They were left out for the purpose of gaining their own chapter.)

Ryo, Ken, Yamaru and Tahu will then claim the next chapter and Halloween will be over for our Tamers and DigiDestined teens.

An explanation as to how MedievalGallantmon was born from the Demon Lords perspective. Kimeramon and Machinedramon made a surprise appearance, Davis mistook TK for TJ…

Also, if you're familiar with Sengoku Basara then check out my Tamers Cross-over fic with it. Don't forget to tell me your opinions on this chapter either.

-DW96


	2. Phantom Seige

(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in any of my stories unless stated otherwise in my profile. All rights belong to their respective owners.)

Release of an old enemy…

Chapter 2: Phantom Siege.

**_Streets of Odaiba._**

**"Mega Claw!"**

"Garuru Tomahawk!"

"Meteor Wing!"

"Needle Spray!

"Electro Shocker!"

WarGreymon primed his dramon destroyers and slashed them across his body, sending waves of cackling fire towards the gathered Phantomon, only to have them slice through the attack with their scythes.

MetalGarurumon's missile screamed towards a few of the phantom Digimon but the attack was expected and easily avoided. They weren't however, expecting a storm of fireballs to rain down upon them deleting three of them.

Togemon and Kabuterimon attacked at the same time, the insects' electric blast combining with the sharp needles from Togemon almost rivalled the power that an ultimate level Digimon could give off but it only served to damage the soul reaping Digimon slightly.

WarGreymon flew in to attack but was outnumbered by the ultimate levels with the same happening to MetalGarurumon who managed to give himself some space by firing off a 'Metal Wolf Claw' attack.

"They're outnumbering us! Even two megas can't handle this many Digimon at once." Izzy exclaimed as Kabuterimon fired his attack once more.

**"Electro shocker!"**

The blast was avoided by the Phantomon and Togemon took the chance to run in and launch her own attack.

**"Lightspeed Jabbing!"**

Punches were thrown quicker than the human eye could see but because of the fact that Togemon was only a champion level, it failed to do anything but slow the hostiles down. Two Phantomon managed to sneak up behind Birdramon while she was busy covering WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon and used the moment to attack.

**"Shadow Scythe!"**

"Diabolic Star!"

With the slash of a scythe and the impact of a weighted chain imbued with dark energy, Birdramon was reverted back to her rookie form and plummeted from the sky. Sora heard her screams of agony and ran in to help her partner and best friend with more than worry on her mind.

**"Tequila Knuckle!"**

An explosion impacted against the back of Togemon's head that sent her flying forwards. She hit the ground face first and rolled over to see a smaller version of herself. It wore a sombrero and a poncho and to complete the look off it had no legs, its body just resembled a Bakemon cross Togemon.

"That's Ponchomon. He's an armour level virus type Digimon. Watch out for his Tequila Knuckle attack, you're sure to wake up with more than a hangover after sustaining that attack." Izzy read off his Digimon analyser that was still installed into his laptop seeing as though Matt and Tai were a little too busy at the current moment.

"Oh yeah? You're not gonna wake up at all after my **Lightspeed Jabbing!**" Togemon rushed forward to the armour level Digimon and threw forward punches that were either dodged of blocked by the smaller Digimon.

As those two traded blows, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon were busy dodging the onslaught of attacks that were headed their way, the Phantomon becoming sick of being on the defensive side turned to offensive.

"If we don't start clearing them out now then they're gonna slaughter us!" Tai exclaimed, dodging yet another swing from a scythe.

"But we might damage the city! The Digital Field has already lowered!" Matt rebutted.

"At least it won't be like a VenomMyotismon incident! We have no choice…." Gabumon tried to reason with his tamer to some success.

"Can we just please be careful then?" Agumon asked, worried that they might hurt one of their friends in the process.

"I've got an idea!" MetalGarurumon called. He flew under the mass swarm of Phantomon and launched them up and into the air by firing off multiple Garuru Tomahawks in rapid succession. WarGreymon caught onto the idea and flew to hover beside his friend preparing a sphere of energy between his palms.

**"Terra Force!"**

The burning ball of orange energy soared towards the Phantomon in the sky and destroyed he majority of them, Kabuterimon quickly picking off the ones that had managed to survive.

Togemon was still in a fist fight with Ponchomon when WarGreymon decided to intervene and help out his friend. He grabbed the ghostly cactus from behind and held him still as Togemon started to spin on the spot with her fists outstretched.

**"Needle Spray!"**

The needles all flew to the Digimon's chest and exploded as a group, WarGreymon letting go just in time so the blast didn't damage him either. MetalGarurumon flew over to him and they both prepared to fly off once more before Sora and Mimi stopped them.

"Where are you two going?" Mimi asked.

"There's still more Digimon out there, we have to help the others. If we need you guys then we'll come and get you straight away, promise." Gabumon answered.

"You guys should try to find Davis and the others; they may need your help." Agumon advised.

"Be careful Tai." Mimi said, the dragon man nodding to signal Tai's response.

"You too Matt, and the Digimon." Sora said as the two flew off to the west towards Shinjuku.

**_Streets of Shinjuku._**

"Explain what the hell that was gogglehead." A sixteen year old red headed girl demanded.

"I honestly don't know." MedievalGallantmon answered back nervously in Takato's voice.

"I don't know how you do it chumley, but all these new Gallantmon are starting to freak me out. How many do we have now? Four?" Kazu added, getting a glare from Rika.

"I don't see why you're so mad at him for. He was able to defeat MetalPhantomon before he caused any real damage to the city and that's what the most important thing was." Henry defended his friend, seeing Rika's treatment to him as unfair.

"Plus, I think Guilmon and I look really cool, if only we knew how to do it again…" The gogglehead sighed from within his sphere of data before the luminescence of his data sphere slowly faded and he turned back into Guilmon and an unconscious Takato.

"Goggles?" Rika called, unsure if he was hurt or just worn out from the battle.

"What's wrong with him? Kenta asked as Henry bent down to inspect his friend.

"He's unconscious…" He finally stated.

"Ugh, not again." Rika sighed in frustration, of all times for him to do that it was during a mass Digimon breakout. The various golden bangles and bracelets that she wore made a chiming sound when she bent down next to Henry, a cold wind making her exposed stomach freeze.

"What in the damned hell is going on tonight!?" A voice roared from a few meters away. All Tamers and Digimon turned to see Yamaki storm down the street with Calumon giggling in his arms, the man's white D-Arc clipped onto his belt. Unfortunately for Yamaki, Rapidmon noticed and managed to put two and two together but decided against commenting for now. He would save his entertainment for later.

"It's a mass breakout, Digimon are appearing all over Odaiba, Kyushu and Shinjuku. The signal from here and a massive group of around fifty were distinguished but there is still many more roaming around and all the Digital Fields lowered long ago." He continued as no one had answered him yet or even made an attempt to.

"We would get out there and help but Takato has collapsed once more." Taomon interjected as she landed behind her Tamer.

"Kazu, you and Kenta get him to safety and help out in Kyushu. Rika, Henry and I will take a Digimon that Tally tracked down a few blocks away." Yamaki ordered.

Long after Guardromon had flown off with Takato and Guilmon with Kazu, Kenta and MarineAngemon in tow, Yamaki, Calumon, Henry, Rapidmon, Rika and Taomon had found the rampaging Digimon that wasn't actually on a rampage, more or less just staring at the sky as if he were waiting for something.

He was about the size of Gallantmon but looked like an old Egyptian pharaoh. He was bulky and in his right hand he held a coffin that had intricate patterns on it, it was like a long dead pharaoh had awoken in a pyramid, picked up his coffin and made his way to Shinjuku.

"Pharaohmon, mega level virus type. His attacks are Necromist and Fist of Nile." Yamaki read off his D-Arcs screen.

"I'm guessing you figured out how to use it then?" Henry asked, in response, Yamaki pulled three blue cards out of his suits pocket and handed on to each of the Tamers.

"Yeah, I also got Shibumi to make us these so you won't have to rely on luck next time." Yamaki smirked as the two thanked him and placed the cards in their card packs. Yamaki looked to his giggling partner before setting him down on the ground. "Let's try one on you." He said to the curious little Digimon as he swiped the blue card through the D-Arc.

"DIGI-MODIFY! Matrix Digivolution, activate!" He called as a sphere of white data encased his childish partner.

**"Calumon, Matrix Digivolve to…"**

He grew to Henry's height and took on an almost complete human form if it weren't for the obvious white and purple skin. His legs and arms were encased in metal plating's as well as a part of the right side of his chest. The same wings as his previous form of Calurumon appeared on his back with the Catalyst symbol still emblazoned on his forehead.

**"MetalColoramon!"**

"That's MetalColoramon, an ultimate level vaccine type Digimon. His Bright Flare and Knockout Kick attacks are sure to leaved you dazed and wondering where you are for the next week." Henry said, reading the Digimon's data off of his D-Arc.

"And I thought Calumon couldn't get any weirder…" Rapidmon joked; the ultimate level turned and gave him a serious look, one he never would have expected from the playful little Digimon.

"I guess hanging out with Yamaki so much turned him into a fighting machine." Rika noted before Yamaki corrected her.

"He's still as childish as ever, he just gets slightly more serious as he Digivolves further."

"Can we please just delete this Digimon and go help the others." Taomon stated as she pulled out her artist brush.

**_Odaiba._**

**"Necrophobia!"**

Raidramon was only barely able to dodge the blast that was sent from one of the two angry Mummymon that had decided to so rudely attack them. The same bandaged freak raised his large gun 'obelisk' once again and prepared for another shot when Silphymon kicked him away with a solid foot to the face.

"I owe you one." Raidramon said as he prepared to help Shakkoumon with the other one.

"Davis! Can't you do that biomerge thingy that Tai and Matt did before? You have the same Digivice as them!" Yolei called from where she and Kari were encouraging their Digimon.

"I've never tried it before, but here goes…" Davis mumbled as he raised his D-Arc to his chest and called out the infamous words but was depressed when nothing happened.

"Looks like we'll just have to stick to Raidramon for now, Flamedramon will be too powerful to fight close to those trees." Davis had noted the tree line that was near the edge of the buildings and had decided that Raidramon was safer to use in the fight.

**"Thunder Blast!"**

Raidramon purposely put all of his power into one final attack that he sent towards Shakkoumon who absorbed that blast like it was nothing. The dragon turned back into Veemon as the angelic robot sent the blast towards one of the Mummymon who dodged out of the way.

"Try it one more time!" Cody exclaimed, the young DigiDestined had arrived halfway through the fight with Ankylomon after he had seen WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon fly past, it hadn't taken him long to find Davis and the others.

"Biomerge Digivolution, activate!" Davis called, his orange and blue D-Arc shining with a bright light as he fell back onto his lizard like partner.

**"Veemon, Biomerge to…**

Paildramon!"

"I know this sounds harsh but, I don't need Ken anymore!" Paildramon exclaimed, gripping his two side mounted blasters and aiming them at the Mummymon that Shakkoumon was fighting.

**"Desperado Blaster!"**

Bullets flew towards the mummy but he dodged to the left and gripped Paildramon's blasters with his 'Snake Bandage' attack and aimed them at their owner while they were still firing.

With the force of his own bullets impacting against him, Davis felt pain for the first time in a battle for a long time but he endured it knowing that Veemon was in it with him. Whatever they went through now, they would do it as a true team. The goggled teen looked around his surrounding as saw an image floating about him that looked like an 'M' with arrows coming off of the base and the gap at the top.

"Davis! That's the crest of Miracles!" Veemon called from all around his Tamer.

"Veemon? How did you know that?" Davis asked, but before he could find out, Paildramon's form came crashing to the ground as the Mummymon had taken his chance to knock the biomerged Digimon to his back. His Obelisk was primed for firing point blank at Paildramon's head when Togemon came crashing out of nowhere and punched him in the face, sending the mummy flying sideways and into a tree.

"WE figured you guys could use some help!" Izzy called from above where he, Sora and Biyomon rode on Kabuterimon who set them down on the ground and prepared to fight.

**"Electric Storm!"**

Small bolts of lightning rained down from Kabuterimon's body, striking the Mummymon that was attempting to stand up after Togemon's punch. It paralysed him for a moment, that moment was all that Shakkoumon and Paildramon needed, both launching their own attacks to finish him off.

**"Justice Beam!"**

"Desperado Blaster!"

The already injured Mummymon burst into data, Davis went to absorb it before Kabuterimon stopped him and gestured to Biyomon who was being carried by Sora, still to hurt to fly.

"A-Are you sure?" She asked Sora who slowly nodded, she didn't like the idea but if it healed her friend then it's what she was going to do.

Biyomon absorbed the data and felt as good as she did before the whole breakout happened. She eagerly flapped her wings and Sora's Digivice turned into a glowing white ball that split into two items. One new red D-Crest with white buttons and ring and the crest of love which tied itself around her neck.

Sora was in a state of shock but was broken out of it when Paildramon was shot in the head, turning him back to Davis and Veemon, by the other forgotten Mummymon who stepped away from the unconscious forms of Gatomon and Hawkmon who had their partners crowd around them as they slowly stirred them awake, not being injured, just severely worn out.

"Biyomon!" Sora exclaimed, placing her crest into the new slot as her new Digivice burst with light.

**"Biyomon, Matrix Digivolve to…**

The small pink bird flashed past her Birdramon form and turned into a massive eagle with a tribal style bird helmet. Her red and yellow feathered wings shot out of her back and she slammed her clawed feet on the ground.

**Garudamon!"**

"Wing Blade!"

A giant fire eagle was launched from Garudamon's wings and it seared towards the mummy but he simply cackled and lept to the side, avoiding it completely and continued to laugh until two lion shaped heads impacted with him.

**"Fist of the Beast King!"**

"Fist of the Beast King!"

Two completely different voices called out the attack and TK noticed Leomon, Jeri and a biker like Digimon approach them.

"You guys can't have all the fun!" The biker laughed, his arm forming into a gun that he aimed at the Mummymon who in turn raised his as well. The two exchanged blasts, both cancelling each other out.

"Beelzemon: Blast Mode, mega level virus type. His attacks are Carona Blaster, Carona Destroyer and Darkness Claw." Soar read off of her D-Crests screen after messing around with the buttons in confusion.

"Didn't you just use Leomon's attack?" Kari asked, Beelzemon just shrugged and replied.

"Long story kid."

Shakkoumon, Gatomon (having recovered enough to enter the fight), Leomon, Beelzemon, Togemon, Kabuterimon and Garudamon all surrounded the Mummymon, who was actually frightened for the first time since he entered his battle, and prepared to attack.

**"Wing Blade!"**

"Needle Spray!"

"Carona Destroyer!"

"Electric Storm!"

"Justice Beam!"

"Cat's Eye Hypnotism!"

"Fist of the Beast King!"

Suffice to say, Mummymon was deleted instantaneously and his data absorbed by Veemon and Hawkmon, although expecting it, Yolei's D3 didn't change into a D-Arc and she had silently decided to ask Davis how he got his later on.

"Come on guys, there's still a few Digimon signals left." Davis said, interrupting the silence that had followed the battle.

"But where are they?" Mimi asked.

"The closest one is probably in Shinjuku; we should head to that one before going to the other one if that's okay with everyone." Jeri said, getting numerous agreements from everyone.

**_Takato's head._**

"So, was it you that turned me into MedievalGallantmon?" Takato asked his alter ego, Draconius who had now taken on the form of Takato through and through with no colour changes.

"Yes and no." He replied with a smirk.

"Can't you just tell me?" Takato complained, things were never easy with him.

"Fine." Draconius huffed. "I am not only an entity that lives inside your head, but I'm also the embodiment of The Hazard, the physical manifestation of it. Fanglongmon and Goddramon decided that I was too powerful so they locked me away in the mind of the next human to be born, which was you. In revenge, I took control of Fanglongmon's mind using my powers while you were still young and killed and absorbed Goddramon. I didn't expect that absorbing his data would weaken me though. In short, yes it was my powers that helped you to become MedievalGallantmon but it was through the interference of another Digimon that helped it along."

"Wow… Okay… I only wanted to know if it was you or not. But, uh… That was quite the tale." Takato stated.

"I also have some bad news to share with you Takato…" Draconius' gaze averted to the ground as if he was going to regret whatever it was that needed to be said even though Takato would forget it upon waking up anyways.

"What is it?" Takato encouraged the Hazard to speak.

"You, Guilmon, me… We're all going to die." He said quietly.

"How? Why?" Takato asked frantically.

"It's part of this prophecy. Milleniummon is going to attack very soon and we will need to die so Yamaru, Tahu, Ken and Ryo can beat him." He explained solemnly.

"There's still so much I haven't done with my life." Takato said as Draconius gave him a weak smile. The goggled teen's vision returned and he was sitting up in his bed next to a growling Guilmon accompanying the beeping from his D-Arc signalling that there was still work to be done.

"Ready bud?"

"Of course Takato."

End of Chapter.

**_So all in all; Takato found out that he will die but forgot about it almost straight away. Calumon reached the ultimate level thanks to Shibumi. Sora gained her very own D-Crest along with her crest of love and Ryo, Ken, Yamaru and Tahu are still to come along with the Pharaohmon fight._**

Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review. :D

-DW96


End file.
